Rules and Quality Standards
Welcome, editor! Whether you're new or you joined on the day of this wiki's creation, you're welcome here. However, you might not know the basics. So, here you go! =Rules= There are a handful of important rules. There's even some other minor rules. Let's go through a list from severity 0 - 6. Unless the rule is a severity 6 rule, the first time a user breaks any rule, they will be warned first and be linked to this page. Then the next time they break a rule, the first offense will be counted, and so on. Minor Rules These are rules that have less than 3 days of punishment on the first offense with more than 4 offenses before a permanent ban. Severity 0 These are minor rules that only apply to chat. The first offense is a warning, then every offense after that has a chat ban with 1 hour more than the previous. No amount of severity 0 offenses will get a permanent chat ban or block. If the last time this rule was broken was 30 or more days ago, the next offense will start at 1 hour again. *Cheating in chat games *Spam *Flood Severity 1 Severity 1 rules will start with a warning, then a 1-day block, then 2, then 5, then, on the 4th offense, 15. On the fifth offense, the block is permanent. If it's a chat rule, then instead of a block, it's a chat ban. The severity 1 general rules will have examples. General *Minor vandalism (Saying random stuff on pages) *Trolling (Saying something doesn't work or something that really does and that it's trash or something) *Violating recoverable quality standards on purpose Chat *Soft scamming people (Saying that like the first person to say I gets free admin or something) *Profanity (Swear words) Severity 2 Severity 2 rules will start with a warning on the first offense, the second will get a 2 day block, the third will get a 8 day block, and the fourth will get a 16 day block. The fifth will be permanent. If it's a chat rule, then it will have a chat ban for the specified time with a 1-day block for each. General *General Vandalism (Creating spam pages and changing them back after someone marks them for deletion) *Bullying on blog posts *Constantly making repetitive small edits on a single page then undoing them again or making a single word/sentence in multiple edits (badge farming) *Minor Profile vandalism (Adding a few random things onto the profile page on another user) *Sending spam messages to a user *Violating non-recoverable Quality Standards on purpose *Bullying (Insulting pastas for bad grammar for example) Chat *Fearmongering *Bullying (Picking on somebody) Important Rules These rules will include a punishment longer than 4 days on the first offense. These have less than 5 offenses before the user gets a permanent block. Severity 3 Severity 3 rules are considered important. The first offense will be a warning, the second will be a 15 day block, and the third offense will be a 60 day block. The fourth offense will be permanent. If it's a chat offense, the block will be replaced with a chat ban as well as a block that's half as long as the chat ban (permanent chat bans will also be permanent blocks now) General *Heavy Vandalism (Vandalizing many pages and creating new spam pages, and posting troll messages) *Creating a 2-part pasta (Sequels, prequels, and backstories are however allowed) Chat *Heavy Bullying (Lying about another user doing bad things, telling people not to let them participate in chat games) *Harassment Severity 4 Severity 4 rules are considered important. The first offense will be an 8 day block, with a 32 day block on the second offense and a 50 day block on the third. The fourth offense will result in a permanent block and chat ban. Severity 4, 5, and 6 rules will have both chat bans and blocks for the time specified. General *General Profile Vandalism (Posting infoboxes/bias to things on others' profiles) *Adding staff-only categories to pastas without staff. Chat *Extreme Bullying (Bullying someone 24/7, telling them to do bad things, stuff like that) Critical Rules Violating any of these rules will result in a permanent block and chat ban before the 3rd offense. Severity 5 Severity 5 rules will result in a 120-day ban on the first offense, and a permanent ban on the second. General *Clearing pages (However, clearing vandalism pages is allowed, and even encouraged) *Category Badge Farming (Adding articles to 50 or more useless categories to get achievements) *Image Badge Farming (Adding pointless or unrelated images to articles) *Blog Badge Farming (Posting random comments on blog posts) Severity 6 Violating any of these rules will instantly result in a permanent chat ban and block. General *Real Violence *Inappropriate images *Heavy profile vandalism (editing their profile to contain inappropriate things or threats) *Threats *Sockpuppeting (using alternate accounts to bypass bans) *Inappropriate vandalism (Vandalism that is inappropriate) *Abusing moderator/admin privileges Chat *Telling users to do non-pg things *Threats =Quality Standards= The quality standards exist so we don't get creepypastas like this. However, you can train making pastas in blog posts if it's your first time. These do not apply to the quality standards, but they are not recognized as official pastas. If you want it to become an official pasta, message Tay-Toh or Omega. Recoverable Quality Standards There are 2 types of recoverable quality standards. If you find a pasta in that violates these, add it to the category "Candidates for improvement". The big thing about these is that it doesn't affect the plot or setting. Casual These can be fixed by a normal user. *Bad gramar liek dis *Nospaces *This Kind Of Spelling Where Every Single Word Is Capitalized *No spaces after punctuation.Trust me,this is more common than you think. *The pasta claims it's real! *Part of the pasta that isn't in a chat section is in a different language (imagine "Do you habla espanol?" instead of "Do you speak Spanish?" but outside of quotation marks.). It is not recommended to use a translator for these as they can be inaccurate. Instead, someone bi-lingual or even tri-lingual like Tay Toh can fix it due to more accurate translation. If you see a pasta in this category, please add it to the category "Translation needed" so someone can translate it. *The pasta has zalgo text! Staff Needed These need staff to fix these. *Improper capitalization in the title (ex. The mean hacker should be The Mean Hacker) *Punctuation in the title Non-Recoverable Quality Standards If a pasta violates any of these, add it to the category "Crappypasta". *The pasta has nothing to do with any games *The pasta has no details! *The pasta is short and stupid. This is called trollpasta. This is an example of a trollpasta. *The pasta is below 1500 bytes, and doesn't have the Unfinished category. *The pasta isn't creepy. *The pasta has had the Unfinished category (either added by the author or a staff member.) for over 5 days. These creepypastas will not be deleted, instead moved to the author's blog post. The author will receive a friendly warning for the first offense. *Spampasta (pasta made to spam the wiki) *Clichepasta (pasta made with 3 or more clichés) *Extreme amounts of grammar mistakes *There's 2 or more parts to the creepypasta. Add these to the category "2-Part Pastas" for staff to see to merge the two or more parts. Sequels, prequels, and backstories are allowed, however. *The pasta doesn't violate any quality standards, but is overall low-quality, such as it not being creepy at all or just not making any sense. It's fine if a pasta is not realistic at all. *The creepypasta uses the coding website Scratch as a place where creepy stuff happens. *The creepypasta is a copy of another pasta! *No relation to games =Staff Guidelines= This is a guide to being a staff member. Becoming Staff Moderator *Have to have over 100 edits shown on your profile *Have to never have been blocked (However, blocks from admins abusing don't count) *Have to help the community a lot *Have to have joined at least 1 month ago *Have to have made at least 2 pastas that meet the quality standards Admin *Have to have had moderator before getting promoted *Have to have over 250 edits on your profile *Have to have deleted 25 bad creepypastas *Have to had joined over 2 months ago Bureaucrat *Have to have joined over 5 months ago *Have to have made over 750 edits *Have to have deleted over 50 bad pastas *Have to be extremely trusted Rules Moderator *Don't delete pastas that meet quality standards. If it's lying in the line between violating them and meeting them and you can't decide which it is, then add the Unsure category. *Don't falsely delete pastas on purpose *Don't delete pastas because you are biased *Don't try getting someone banned because of bias Admin *Don't delete pastas that meet quality standards. If it's lying in the line between violating them and meeting them and you can't decide which it is, then add the Unsure category. *Don't falsely delete pastas on purpose *Don't delete pastas because you are biased *Never ban someone for a false reason (ex. going inactive for awhile, etc)! Doing this will get you demoted and banned for twice as long as you banned the user! Bureaucrat *Same rules as Admin =Clichés= If a pasta has 3 or more of these (Doesn't matter if they are different, if it has the same cliché 3 or more times) (we are considering sentences that have the cliché as how many times it has it, and if the character or something has it then that only counts once) then it will be deleted. However, if the pasta has been made before the clichés were considered cliché, then it will not have them count. Also, atleast 10 pastas have to have the cliché unless it's a global cliche (most if not all wikis or sites for creepypastas consider them cliche). If the author makes pastas with same parts, that cannot be added as a cliche from just that. Kindly remind them to create pastas different from the last. *Demonic Symbols *666 *Blood *Missing Limbs =Categories= Here's a list of categories you can use: Length *Short: The pasta is less than 2250 bytes. *Medium-Short: The pasta is 2250 - 4500 bytes. *Medium: The pasta is 4500 - 7000 bytes. *Medium-Long: The pasta is 7000 - 10000 bytes. *Long: The pasta is 10000+ bytes. Creepiness *Glitches: The creepy stuff happens thanks to a glitch. *Hackers: The creepy stuff happens thanks to a hacker or exploiter. *Shocking: The creepy stuff happens without an apparent culprit. *Mystery: The pasta has investigations, mysteries, and characters potentially getting hurt. Misc *Pictures: The pasta has pictures in it. *Strange: The pasta has weird stuff happening in it. *Crazy: A character is crazy. *Finished: The creepypasta is finished! *Plot Twists: There's a plot twist in the creepypasta, ex. The creepy stuff turned out to be a dream. *Speedy Deletion: Hilariously low quality, innapropriate stuff, or other things that break rules. Staff often check this category to stay alert. *Bilingual: One of the characters speak a language other than English. *Sad: Something sad happens in the story. *Low-Quality: Barely meets the quality standards *High-Quality: Meets the quality standards quite well User Categories It is allowed to add categories to a user if they qualify under the following: *Vandalizers: People who vandalize the wiki *Spammers: People who spam the wiki *Bullies: Mean people Staff-Only *Pasta of the Month: A winner of a "pasta of the month" contest *Unsure: A staff member has reviewed it and can't decide whether or not it should be deleted, due to it lying in the line that separates pastas that meet and violate the quality standards. A staff member is advised to talk to other staff members or a bureaucrat on whether or not it should be deleted. *Examples: A page is in need of an example. Staff will go to look for the quality of example they need. While it's rare, your pasta could become an example despite violating the quality standards and stay on the wiki. If a pasta does not have these categories, once a mod reviews it they will add them. Also, it is advised to add the name(s) of the game(s) mentioned in the creepypasta. =Tips= Here are some tips and notes about creating pastas, and spending your time on the wiki. If you are the author of your pasta and are done with the pasta, you can add Finished as a category and one of the admins/moderators will protect it. If your pasta has prequels/sequels, you can request a staff member to merge the creepypastas into 1 large pasta. Now that's delicious! If you see a moderate to very popular game without an achievement set and would like for an achievement set to be made for it, contact Tay-Toh. Current games with achievement sets: *ROBLOX *Minecraft *Fortnite Moderators here have lots of power. So, if you want us to make a test (blogpost) pasta a page if it meets the quality standards, put the category "Waiting for Review" on it! Before reporting a bad pasta to admins if it has bad grammar, clean it up to the point that it's readable. Then, judge it by the actual pasta itself, not the grammar. Insulting pastas for bad grammar is bannable! =Editing Guidelines= Remember the rules at the top of the page? Well, there are rules for edits too. You know vandalism and stuff, stuff like that. But what's not allowed? Severity 1 These only give warnings due to "good faith", unless the user keeps doing it again after it's been undone. *Making rewards and adding the award to a pasta without the author's permission *Expanding the plot to make a longer pasta *Ironing out clichés (only a violation if it damages the plot, so changing 666creepygamer to 555creepygamer is fine, but changing it to MrCreepy isn't allowed) Severity 2 These give you warnings the first time, but then you will get bans starting from 1 day and multiplying by 2 each time you break it after. *Potential badge farming (Improving grammar on a 5000> byte story with 15 or more edits for a single sweep) =Thanks!= Thanks for taking your time to read this page. Category:Rules